Troublemaker
by Athena Leigh
Summary: Poor Qui-Gon takes care of a young but growing Obi-Wan. They will grow closer and learn together, through good and bad. Not slash. (more to come)
1. My Mischievous Child

All right, so I couldn't resist another baby Obi story. He's just so cute! This one kinda follows after my other story, "New Beginnings," which I'm currently revising, but it doesn't depend on it.  
  
******  
  
Troublemaker, Part 1: My Mischievous Child   
  
Laughter and shouts filled the garden as the children ran around playing. The initiate caretakers had taken some of the initiates out to one of the gardens to get some exercise and fresh air.  
  
Sitting nearby was Master Qui-Gon Jinn. His future apprentice was among the group of frolicking children. Obi-Wan had made friends with most of the children he was now with, and Qui-Gon was very proud of his progress since recently moving in with the other initiates.  
  
Qui-Gon had taken this opportunity to meditate in the peaceful environment of the open-air garden. The children's light laughter did not distract him but rather made the atmosphere all the more relaxing. He had finished a few minutes earlier and now watched the young ones at their games. After playtime he was going to take Obi-Wan to his quarters for a story before returning him for bedtime.  
  
"All right, younglings, time to go inside," the initiates' Master called, and the children lined up as they had been taught.  
  
Qui-Gon stood to fetch Obi-Wan. He was standing near a fountain watching the others file out until he noticed the Master approaching. "Come here, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon held out his arms, waiting for the boy to run to him as he always did.  
  
Instead Obi-Wan watched him get closer. Just when Qui-Gon was in front of him and about to pick him up, Obi-Wan turned and dashed off into the foliage.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled in surprise and displeasure. "Come back here!"  
  
"Catch me, Master!" he cried in his little high voice. Laughing, Obi-Wan disappeared into the bushes where Qui-Gon could not follow.  
  
Qui-Gon could not help but smile as he shook his head. "You little troublemaker," he said as he took the long way around the clump of growing vegetation, easily following the boy's joyous laughter through the greenery. Obi-Wan was taking all the hidden paths etched between tall close shrubs and under low branches.  
  
Obi-Wan careened down his path, childishly determined to keep out of Master Jinn's hands. He at last came to the point where his private road came out into the open. Before him was a clear blue creek that meandered throughout the flowerbeds and trees. "Uh oh," he said as he looked at the barrier. He turned around and saw Qui-Gon nearing him across the lawn. "Uh oh!" He looked around for an escape route, but he was blocked on all sides.  
  
With his long strides, Qui-Gon was quickly to him. "I caught you, and now you will be punished," he said calmly. Instead of grabbing the boy before he bolted away, however, Qui-Gon got down and tickled him.  
  
"Ah! No!" Obi-Wan fell to the ground laughing and trying unsuccessfully to get away.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed too as Obi-Wan wriggled in his grasp pleading for mercy. It was when he noticed a pair of silver eyes watching them that he let the boy up.  
  
"Hello, Bant," Qui-Gon said to the newcomer.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up. "Hi, Bant!" He waved at her.  
  
She smiled shyly and said, "Hi, Obi."  
  
Qui-Gon knelt in front of her. "Shouldn't you be with the others? Your caregiver will worry about you."  
  
"I know, Master Jinn, but I heard you over here and I was wondering if we would get to see Obi-Wan before bedtime," she explained.  
  
"Of course you will, if he behaves himself." He gave Obi-Wan a mock menacing look, but Obi-Wan only beamed at them both.  
  
Qui-Gon stood. "Now come along, both of you. We've got to take Bant back where she belongs."  
  
They followed Qui-Gon inside and through the halls. Qui-Gon had to walk very slowly so he would not get ahead of the tired younglings. As they walked, Obi-Wan told Bant about the joke he had played on Master Jinn, making her laugh.  
  
"Don't listen to him," Qui-Gon told her. "He's a very naughty boy."  
  
They arrived at the initiates quarters and entered. Qui-Gon went to the Master who had been watching the children. "Master Trajun, I believe you have a wayward initiate, but here she is." Bant stepped forward on her cue.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Bant. Thank you very much, Master Jinn." Trajun left to take care of Bant.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to take Obi-Wan home, but the child was nowhere in sight. He stepped into the hall to find Obi-Wan halfway down the corridor running in the wrong direction and laughing.  
  
"Obi-Wan!!" 


	2. A Terrible Confession

This is just a short addendum to the previous section, which I had intended to leave with the current ending, but I had a little idea to continue with, so here it is.  
  
******  
  
Troublemaker, Part 2: A Terrible Confession  
  
With Qui-Gon's rapid pace, he quickly made up for the headstart Obi-Wan had. He scooped him right off his feet and held the squirming boy as he carried him off to his quarters.  
  
"Well, it's awfully late now after all this horseplay," Qui-Gon told him once they were securely within the confines of his apartment. "We don't have time for a story, so how about a snack instead?"  
  
"Mmm, snack, yummy," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon placed him in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Not that you've earned it," Qui-Gon chastised, though he tried not to sound harsh.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes fell. Finally sitting calmly, he could think about his actions a little more. He did not want to make his Master, or anyone else, mad or upset. "Me sorry."  
  
"You be quiet," Qui-Gon said in a more pleasant, joking tone. "Here you go." He set a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon sat down next to Obi-Wan and touched the boy's cheek. "You're welcome, little one."  
  
Obi-Wan quietly nibbled at his cookies. Glancing at Qui-Gon, he saw the Master had not gotten anything for himself, so he held out a cookie in offer to him. Qui-Gon, still smiling at him, gladly accepted it.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan beamed; he had made his Master happy. "You're welcome, Master."  
  
When Obi-Wan finished, Qui-Gon cleared his dishes and picked up the little initiate. "All right, time to get you back with the others."  
  
Obi-Wan yawned and snuggled securely against Qui-Gon's chest. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, it's where you belong," was the answer.  
  
Qui-Gon thought he heard Obi-Wan sniffle as he carried him through the quiet halls. "But I don't want to." Qui-Gon barely heard the softly spoken words.  
  
"Why not? All your friends are there. They are waiting for you."  
  
"I know, but... I miss you," Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon was not surprised by the words. He had expected the transition from living with him to living with the initiates to be hard for the young one. In truth, he missed the constant presence of his little companion a great deal and wanted to tell him so, but he knew he should not encourage Obi-Wan that way.  
  
"You need to learn to be on your own, Obi-Wan. I won't always be there for you," he said instead. "And you want to learn to become a Jedi, don't you?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head against the Master's tunics. "No."  
  
"Well, I want you to, and the only way to do that is to study with the other initiates and go to classes. Then after a while, you can come be with me again." Qui-Gon knew he should not have told the boy that last part, but he did not care. He only wanted Obi-Wan happy.  
  
It worked. Obi-Wan looked up at him with bright, hopeful eyes. "Really?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, but you will have to work very hard, and practice a lot, and do everything your Masters tell you."  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his lips together and looked away. "That sounds hard."  
  
"It is, Obi-Wan, but I know you can do it, and I will help you. All right?"  
  
"Okay, Master." Obi-Wan yawned again.  
  
"For now, I think the only thing you need to worry about is getting to bed."  
  
When they entered, Bant, Garen, and Obi-Wan's other friends called to him and hurried over. Qui-Gon put him down to join them.  
  
"Hi, guys," Obi-Wan said and went off with them to play for a short while more before bed.  
  
Qui-Gon watched them move off, then sighed quietly to nobody, "I miss you too." 


	3. Gold Star

This one is just a short little one. It was unknowingly inspired by my Padawan. Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Troublemaker, Part 3: Gold Star  
  
Qui-Gon stood in the hallway outside the school waiting. Today he was going to have lunch with Obi-Wan since he was free of other midday responsibilities.  
  
The door to Obi-Wan's class opened and the teacher escorted Obi-Wan out, making sure the child was not left alone in case Qui-Gon had not yet arrived. Seeing he had, she smiled and returned to her room.  
  
"Hi, Master," Obi-Wan said and walked over.  
  
"Good afternoon," Qui-Gon greeted. His eyes glittered with laughter as he broke into a wide grin. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
He looked up to Qui-Gon with big innocent eyes. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Why is there a gold star on your forehead?" Qui-Gon inquired.  
  
"The teacher gave it to me," Obi-Wan answered. "She said I did good, so she gave me a gold star."  
  
They talked as they headed to the cafeteria. "That's wonderful, Obi-Wan. What did you do good at?"  
  
"The teacher asked a hard question, and I knew the answer, and I raised my hand, and she called on me and said I was right." Obi-Wan beamed proudly.  
  
Qui-Gon was also very proud of him, no matter how silly he looked. Qui-Gon found it rather endearing.  
  
They got to the dining hall and Qui-Gon helped Obi-Wan up onto a seat, then retrieved them some food. As they ate, Qui-Gon tested the boy on his spelling words. He did not have much trouble except for with one word, but it was a big one.  
  
"M... e-n... i... no, e, no," Obi-Wan paused and puffed his lips out into a pout. "I don't know that one. I know a menagerie is a zoo, but I just can't spell it."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "That's all right. You did very well with the rest. You'll get that one too soon."  
  
They finished eating and Obi-Wan returned for his afternoon classes. Qui-Gon had business to tend, including meeting with the Council, but he made it back home before Obi-Wan got out of his last class.  
  
When the little boy entered, he was frowning.  
  
When Qui-Gon saw him, he asked, "Obi-Wan, where's your star?"  
  
Obi-Wan held out his hand, the gold star in his palm. "It fell off. It won't stick any more."  
  
"Oh. Let me see it." Obi-Wan lay the tiny shape in Qui-Gon's hand. Qui-Gon opened a desk drawer where he had stored Obi-Wan's drawings and removed one Obi-Wan had made of Coruscant at night. He laid it on the desktop. Taking an adhesive band, he attached the gold star to the top of the picture, then crouched down and showed it to Obi-Wan. "How's that?"  
  
Obi-Wan touched the new addition to his artwork, feeling it bump under the clear band, and giggled. "There's a new star in the sky."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy. "That's your star, Obi-Wan, and it will always shine brightly."  
  
"My star?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "How about we get to storytime now?" He replaced the drawing in the desk and took Obi-Wan to the couch for his daily story. 


	4. Reluctant Parting

All right, the next section will be a continuation of this part.  
  
******  
  
Troublemaker, Part 4: Reluctant Parting  
  
"Hey, Obi, Master Jinn's here," Garen said, pointing to the door.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look, then put down the blocks he was playing with and ran over. "Master!"  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down to talk to him wearing the big smile Obi-Wan always brought out on him. "Hello, Obi-Wan," he said. Seeing Obi-Wan excited always made him so happy, but he was worried he would have to crush that excitement. "I didn't come here to take you with me, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh," the little boy said. Qui-Gon's smile faded as he watched Obi-Wan's face fall.  
  
"I came to tell you that I am going away tomorrow."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes got suddenly large as he looked at Qui-Gon with what might almost have been terror. "Going away?! Why?"  
  
"There are people who need my help, Obi-Wan. It is my duty to give it to them."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"A planet called Nelsa III."  
  
"Are you coming back?" Obi-Wan inquired almost desperately.  
  
Obi-Wan's string of questions evoked a small grin to return. "Of course I will."  
  
The eager questions continued. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"About a week."  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan seemed to ponder that for a moment before looking back up. "Is that a long time?"  
  
"No, it isn't. I will come see you when I get back."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.  
  
Qui-Gon laughed merrily. "I'm afraid you can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's too dangerous for little ones."  
  
Obi-Wan pouted. "I'm not little! I'm a big boy!"  
  
"You certainly are," Qui-Gon said with a big grin.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened when you get back?"  
  
"Sure I will. Now you better get back to your friends. I'll see you when I return, in one week. Good-bye, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Bye, Master," Obi-Wan said sadly. Qui-Gon stood, and Obi-Wan turned and reluctantly rejoined the other children. Qui-Gon did not notice the boy watching him leave.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, Bant and Garen sat eating breakfast and talking. Beside them Obi-Wan sat quietly poking at his food. Suddenly he jumped up, drawing Bant's attention. "Obi?"  
  
"I gotta go," he said and ran off, looking very upset.  
  
"Where you goin'?" she called after him, but he was gone. She turned back to Garen, but he just shrugged. "You're a big help!" she said and punched him in the arm. They both giggled.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, in the landing bay, Mace and Qui-Gon, a bag hanging from his shoulder, stood next to the ship Qui-Gon would be piloting to Nelsa.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this, Jinn? It has been quite a while," Mace said.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "More than ready. It's been too long. I've got to get out there again. I'm a Jedi; I have to do my job."  
  
"What about Obi-Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the mention of the child. "He's a big boy. I explained it to him. He won't even notice I'm gone."  
  
Mace gave him a dubious look, but said, "That's good to hear. Well, you'd better be getting along. This mission isn't going to complete itself."  
  
Laughing Qui-Gon headed for the ship until a little voice called out to him.  
  
"Master! You come back here right this minute!"  
  
The laughter died on Qui-Gon's lips when he saw Obi-Wan standing in the bay entrance with tears on his face. He dropped his bag and knelt as Obi-Wan ran to him. "What's wrong, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Don't go!" he cried.  
  
Qui-Gon gently wiped his tears away. "I have to. People need me."  
  
"What about me?" Obi-Wan whimpered so gloomily that Qui-Gon found it hard not to cry also.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I need you. Don't leave me!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, I told you I will come back. I'll always come back to you," Qui-Gon promised. "Always. Do you hear me?"  
  
Obi-Wan wiped his face and sniffled. "Mm hm."  
  
"Now, while I'm gone, I want you to do something for me. I want you to work on your multiplication tables, and when I get back I want to hear them recited perfectly. Will you do that?" Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan had been having trouble with his times tables, and he needed a task for him to focus on.  
  
"But, Master, it's so hard," the little one protested.  
  
"I know you can do it, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan gathered his confidence together. "Yes, Master. I'll work really hard, for you, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon gave him a big smile. "I know you'll make me proud. Now give me a hug." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the Master's neck, and Qui-Gon held him close. "That's my boy." Releasing him from the embrace, Qui-Gon held him firmly by the shoulders. "Now, I want you to go with Master Windu, and I'll see you in a week."  
  
Obi-Wan's face had brightened with the chance to make his Master happy. "Mace, will you take him back, please?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course, Master Jinn. Come along, Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon watched for a moment as Mace took Obi-Wan's hand and headed off. Sighing he boarded his transport, his thoughts still centered on Obi-Wan. 


	5. Upon my Return

Troublemaker, Part 5: Upon my Return  
  
Soft boots padded down the halls. After briefing the Council on the outcome of his mission, Qui-Gon was headed to see the child he knew would be waiting for him. He had been gone longer than intended. Going into the mission he had suspected a traitor among the king's staff. His intuition had of course been correct, but it had taken two days longer to catch the offender than he had planned. Yet at every free moment, his thoughts turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
He saw Master Trajun when he entered. He did not see Obi-Wan so he greeted her.  
  
"Welcome back, Master Jinn," she said. Mola Li Trajun was a tall green Twi'lek and had a gentle, patient manner, as was required of all who worked with the children. "Obi-Wan has been asking for you constantly. He has worked very hard while you've been gone and can't wait to show you. He even made me count down the days until your return. I think he is afraid he'll forget what he has learned."  
  
They both smiled. "I was, unfortunately, delayed," he explained.  
  
She nodded. "Wait just a moment and I will find him."  
  
She returned following a very energetic Obi-Wan. "You're back!" Obi-Wan ran to him, ready to spout out the multiplication tables right that instant.  
  
"Not so fast!" Qui-Gon laughed. "Let's go sit down first. I just got back and need to rest."  
  
Obi-Wan barely managed to contain himself as he walked to Master Jinn's quarters. Once there he stood in front of the couch where Qui-Gon sat and performed his mathematical show, right up through ten times ten.  
  
"That was very good, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon embraced the boy. "I'm very proud of you."  
  
Beaming, Obi-Wan climbed into his lap. "Now you have to tell me what happened on... at that place you went."  
  
"Oh, I have to?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "You said you would."  
  
"Very well, then I guess I have to."  
  
Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan about the problems the King of Nelsa was having. Qui-Gon had investigated and discovered that the archduke was working with the King's opponents and had finally apprehended him. When he was finished, Obi-Wan was amazed.  
  
"Will I get to do things like that when I'm a Jedi?" he asked.  
  
"Most certainly you will." Qui-Gon smiled and touched Obi-Wan's smiling face. "Now, I think your accomplishment deserves a reward. What would you say to some ice cream?"  
  
"Ice cream sounds good!" Obi-Wan shouted, jumping down and running to the door.  
  
Out on the streets of Coruscant, Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan's hand, afraid the little one would otherwise get lost in the big city.  
  
They headed to the ice cream shop, Comet's Delight, in the central market square. At the counter, Qui-Gon lifted the boy so he could see the different kinds of ice cream they had.  
  
"That one! That's my favorite!" Obi-Wan said, pointing at the flavor he wanted.  
  
"Chocolate, please," Qui-Gon ordered from the attendant. "In a cup. Make it two, with chocolate sprinkles."  
  
They sat and enjoyed their dessert. When they were finished, Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and said, "You are a mess! Wipe your face."  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed a napkin and scrubbed at his mouth. When Qui-Gon looked again, he just laughed; Obi-Wan had only smeared the ice cream around. "Give me that." He took the cleaning cloth and wiped Obi-Wan's face clean. "There, now you look like a proper little gentleman."  
  
They sat a moment just enjoying the company until Obi-Wan leaned his head against the Master's arm. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled down at him. "So am I."  
  
After a few more minutes, Qui-Gon decided it was time to go back. He walked Obi-Wan back to the initiate rooms and said good night.  
  
As he was leaving, he felt a small twinge of pain in his head and frowning put a hand to his brow.  
  
Master Trajun noticed this small action. "Are you all right?" she asked with concern as she came to his side.  
  
It passed quickly and he smiled at her. "It's nothing, just a bit of a headache. It's gone now. I just need to go lie down. Good evening," he said and departed.  
  
Yet when he got to his quarters, a more intense pain returned and did not fade away quickly. Thinking that perhaps there was a problem, he reluctantly convinced himself to make a short trip to the Healers.  
  
"Hi, Qui-Gon. Here to visit someone?" Fren said when he saw the tall Jedi.  
  
"Actually, I came to see you. I've got a rather awful headache I think needs to be tended," Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Oh, you came here to be looked at? Voluntarily? All of your own free will?" Fren looked at him as though astounded.  
  
Qui-Gon scowled back at him. "Cut out the jokes and get to work, if you would be so kind."  
  
Fren adopted his more professional manner. "Have you had any other symptoms?"  
  
"A little while ago I had a smaller headache, but it didn't last long. That's it."  
  
"All right, I'm going to run some tests. Then we'll see what we've got."  
  
Qui-Gon sat trying not to complain too much while the Healer worked. He hated being poked and prodded and scanned. He started wondering why he had come here over a simple little headache.  
  
At last Fren left him to compile the results of the tests. Qui-Gon was about ready to bolt from the ward when Fren told a Padawan Healer to ready a room for Qui-Gon.  
  
"Fren, this is silly. I'm sure it's nothing, really!" Qui-Gon protested.  
  
"Get in the room, Jinn."  
  
Sighing, Qui-Gon did what he was told and sat on the bed.  
  
"Looks like you'll be with us a couple of days, Qui-Gon. You seem to have caught a nasty virus, most likely in something you ate on Nelsa. I checked the databanks and the Nelsans have developed natural immunity to this particular bug. The headaches are just the beginning. If you hadn't come to be examined, they would have gotten worse still until you fell into a coma, and after a few days, you would have died."  
  
Qui-Gon grimaced, thinking that this visit was not so useless after all.  
  
"Now lie down and give me your arm." Fren jabbed an IV into his limb. "Fortunately, you're still in the early stages, so you can be treated. DON'T remove this!"  
  
Qui-Gon had no intention of interfering with the flow of the antidote. He closed his eyes, wishing he would not be confined in the hospital room for some days.  
  
"Oh, you have some visitors, Qui-Gon," Fren added.  
  
Opening his eyes again, Qui-Gon turned to the door but saw only one visitor, Master Trajun, smiling at him. She bent and lifted little Obi-Wan, clad in his sleepclothes, placing him on the bed beside the Master.  
  
"You okay, Master?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just fine, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Master Trajun said you were sick."  
  
"Yes, but I took my medicine so don't you worry about me."  
  
Obi-Wan crinkled his nose. "Ew, medicine's icky."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "But it's good for you."  
  
Forgetting the medicine, Obi-Wan looked at him with those big precious eyes. "Can I stay with you?"  
  
"That's up to Master Trajun."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to her, his eyes even bigger, if that were possible. "Can I?"  
  
"What about it, Fren?" she said.  
  
"Sure, the little guy can stay. Qui-Gon could use the company. That's why I called you." Fren smiled at them and took his leave.  
  
Master Trajun walked to the side of the bed and touched Obi-Wan's hair. "I'll come get you in the morning. Be good." She smiled and left also.  
  
Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan was tired. He figured the initiates were being tucked in when Fren called. "Time to sleep, I think, my little cub."  
  
Obi-Wan crawled up to him and lay his little head on the Master's chest. He curled up at his side, a little paw resting by his face, ready for sleep, the picture of a perfect little cherub.  
  
Thinking that his stay might not be so bad, Qui-Gon smiled and wrapped an arm around his boy as the sun set, and together they slept in peace. 


	6. It is Not Poison!

Here's the next part. It is, not surprisingly, inspired in part by my Padawan, as is the next part, lol.  
  
******  
  
Troublemaker, Part 6: It is Not Poison!  
  
/Finally,/ Qui-Gon thought. He sighed in relief as Obi-Wan sat /quietly/ watching a holovid. Three weeks ago, Qui-Gon had been released from the scrutiny of the Healers. Three days ago, he had been informed that little Obi-Wan had caught a bad cold, and in order to prevent the illness spreading to other initiates, had been requested to take care of him until he was better.  
  
Over the past three days, Qui-Gon had reconsidered his decision several times. Instead of the tired, sick, whiny child he had expected to deal with, Obi-Wan had never been more hyper, and Qui-Gon was about stretched to the limit chasing him about.  
  
Unfortunately, it was time for another dose of Obi-Wan's cold medicine, of which Obi-Wan was not at all fond. Qui-Gon was extremely reluctant to mention it to him. Since the boy had come, the attempts to administer the healing potion had lead to five doses of the medicine, four cups of juice, three glasses of milk, two bowls of soup, and a bowl of cereal being spilled on the Master. He was running out of clean clothing and patience.  
  
He crouched down beside the little one and adopted his gentlest tone. "Obi-Wan, time for your medicine."  
  
Like a bolt of lightning, Obi-Wan was gone before Qui-Gon could blink.  
  
"Obi-Wan! I am not playing this game again! Come back here and take your medicine!"  
  
All he heard were footsteps scuttling to get away from the evil formula. Seeing Obi-Wan needed some persuasion, Qui-Gon knew he had to go after him, but he vowed he would play by his rules, not the child's.  
  
Obi-Wan was running down the hall past the bedrooms. Qui-Gon saw him duck into the far room and followed, intent on capture.  
  
When he stepped into the room, he did not see the boy. "Obi-Wan, I've had enough. Come out now and take your medicine. Just get it over with, or I will have to punish you."  
  
"No!" Qui-Gon heard, then saw a blur shoot from under the bed back to the hall.  
  
Anger boiled under Jinn's placid façade. Taking a deep breath, he held back his temper and proceeded to the kitchen, where he found Obi-Wan hidden beneath the table amidst the chair legs where the immense Master could neither fit nor reach. He crouched down so he could see the child in the wooden jungle.  
  
"Obi-Wan, stop this nonsense at once and come out here," he demanded.  
  
"Nuh uh, Masser, I not takin' no icky me'ecine!" the little boy shouted with his stuffy nose.  
  
"All right, you leave me no choice." Qui-Gon began pulling out the nearest chair, ready to end this even if he had to crawl on hands and knees to get the job done.  
  
This action immediately frightened Obi-Wan, who ran out the other side, bumping into one of the chairs. The chair naturally knocked into the table, and the table, of course, shook, sending the dose of medicine, which had been sitting on the table's edge waiting to be administered to a sick initiate, down upon the very displeased Master's head, making a total of six.  
  
"OBI-WAN!" he roared.  
  
By now, Obi-Wan greatly feared his Master's wrath and ran for the exit. Qui-Gon, however, not enjoying the prospect of further pursuit amidst the Temple halls, was one step ahead. When Obi-Wan attempted to leave, he found the way out was locked.  
  
He turned to find Qui-Gon, seething with what he thought was anger, approaching. There was nowhere to go. "Please, Masser! I'm so sorry! Dun hur' me!"  
  
Qui-Gon seized the boy, who immediately struggled to get out of his grasp. Without wasting another moment, he lay his hand on the initiate's forehead and sent a sleep suggestion his way strong enough to knock out all but the strongest-willed of Masters. Obi-Wan promptly went limp in his arms.  
  
"That is much, much better," Qui-Gon said as he carried the little one to bed. He tucked Obi-Wan under the covers. Lingering a moment to look at the sweet, immature face, his heart ached. He did not want to hurt the child, but he did not want him to suffer because of his illness.  
  
He took a moment to clean himself, then returned to the bedside with a final treatment for the boy. Making sure he had Obi-Wan firmly held, he woke him.  
  
"I don't want you going to bed without your medicine, now take it." Qui-Gon held it in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Please, Father, don't make me," Obi-Wan whimpered groggily.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, I want you to feel better. It will only take a second, and it will be over. If you had listened to Master Trajun when she told you to come in out of the rain, you wouldn't have gotten ill. She isn't like me to go chasing you all over."  
  
Obi-Wan whimpered again but reluctantly opened his mouth and downed the horrible poison. He immediately wailed as if he had swallowed acid.  
  
Qui-Gon placed his large hand on the boy's cheek and turned his weeping face up to him. "Shh, child, it's over." He thumbed his tears away. "Now, go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Qui-Gon again tucked the little guy in and kissed his small forehead. "Sleep well." The conflict resolved, Qui-Gon left his little one to the healing quiet of slumber. 


	7. The Fun Multiplies

Troublemaker, Part 7: The Fun Multiplies  
  
Qui-Gon sat beside Obi-Wan as he helped the little one and his friend Garen Muln build a castle of blocks. Actually, it was more like he was helping Garen build it as well as keep Obi-Wan from knocking it to pieces; he had grown a relish for waving his arms through the wooden construct and giggling gleefully as the cubes tumbled apart.  
  
After the last collapse of the structure, Garen threw his little hands in the air. "Stop it, Obi-Wan!" he cried. He did not appear to be truly upset, a laugh escaping along with his plea.  
  
Nevertheless, Qui-Gon scooped the little wrecking ball into his lap. "All right, cut it out, you little imp." Qui-Gon held his diminutive hands, minute in the Jedi Master's own larger ones, as Garen rebuilt the fallen fortress by himself, Obi-Wan squirming to reach it the whole while.  
  
"Yay!" Garen stood up once he had finished and cheered. "Done!"  
  
Master Trajun came over to have a look when she heard him. "That's very nice, Garen. Good job."  
  
"Thank you, Master Trajun. It was a lot easier once Master Jinn made Obi stop knockin' it down!" He pouted and stood with his hands on his hips.  
  
Mola Li, with surprise on her face, looked down at Obi-Wan. "Did you really do that, Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
He just looked up at her with the most angelic expression, yet his very position of confinement gave him away.  
  
"I hope you won't do anything like that when we go on our trip," the Twi'lek woman said.  
  
Qui-Gon looked from the little boys to her. "What trip is this?" he asked her.  
  
"Obi-Wan didn't tell you?" Both adults looked at him but Obi-Wan's gaze had quickly been diverted elsewhere. "We are taking the initiates to the park on Letinn in two days."  
  
Obi-Wan's attention was immediately drawn back to them because he suddenly had a really good idea. "You should go with us!" he cried, one hand grabbing the Master's while the other tugged insistently on his tunic.  
  
Qui-Gon was suddenly surrounded by all the little ones who heard Obi-Wan's cry, many little voices shouting and seconding Obi-Wan's proposal. They all were very fond of the big lovable Jedi, and he was always kind and caring to them.  
  
"All right! All right!" he shouted until they quieted. "I guess I have no choice. I'll go."  
  
Cheers rose up, only to be silenced by a loud crash. Turning, everyone saw that in the excitement Obi-Wan had escaped from his Master and was now standing amidst the yet again fallen castle.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Garen shouted before both boys broke out giggling.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. /What have I gotten myself into?/  
  
******  
  
The park was gorgeous. Tall trees stood up all around like green sentinels guarding the sanctuary and its visitors. Scattered about were buildings housing various exhibits. The initiates were separated into groups, and the groups were to take turns visiting the exhibits. The bunch under Qui-Gon's supervision consisted of Obi-Wan and his friends: Garen, Reeft, Taron, Nosnibor, Charra, and Bant. He hoped he could keep them in line.  
  
At the moment, the young ones were chasing circles about his long legs as he received the group's schedule from Master Trajun. When she finished, she looked at the hyperactive children and flashed Qui-Gon a sympathetic yet teasing smile. "Good luck, Jinn."  
  
He returned a jesting thanks and sighed as he attempted to herd his charges together. After five minutes they were relatively calm, all except Obi-Wan, who thought because his Master was chaperone he could get away with more than usual. He learned differently as Qui-Gon grabbed the back of his little collar to stay his rapid movement. Obi-Wan pouted as he took his spot with his friends.  
  
That sulking mood vanished abruptly as they entered their first stop: the aquarium. On the outer walls of the first floor were enormous water-filled tanks, the homes to aquatic lifeforms transported from varied origins throughout the Republic. The children's eyes grew wide as they took in the big fish in the tanks.  
  
"Hey, Master! Look at me! I'm a fish!" Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and laughed at the way he puckered his lips in a fishface. Soon all the children were doing it and running around.  
  
"All right, that's enough," Qui-Gon said as he gathered them together. In the center of the building there was a large circular tank with blue and yellow spinnfish surrounded by a ramp leading up to the other floors. Qui-Gon led them up the ramp.  
  
There were more fish on the second floor and some terrariums too. One held a fat twelve-foot rapa snake from Ardev Nrat. Obi-Wan rushed up to the glass container and started to tap on it. Qui-Gon stepped forward to stop him but felt his leg weighted down. Looking down, he saw a little child hiding behind his leg, little hands clenched on his pants.  
  
"What's wrong, Charra?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm s-scared of snakes, Master Jinn," the blue-skinned boy answered.  
  
"There's nothing to be scared of. It can't get out." Qui-Gon pried the boy from his leg and, lifting him onto his shoulder, carried him to the tank for a better view. "See, Charra? It's just another of the Force's creations. Obi-Wan, stop that." Qui-Gon batted the other boy's hands from the glass.  
  
"Sorry, Master." A brief repentant look crossed Obi-Wan's face but quickly vanished.  
  
"All right, I see it," Charra nervously stuttered. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes, I think we can. Come, children." He placed Charra on the floor. Charra ran back to the first level, followed closely by the others.  
  
As they headed for the exit, Nosnibor said, "Hey, Bant, why don't you jump in and go for a swim?"  
  
"Only if you go too," she said and winked at him.  
  
"Nuh uh, I'm not getting in trouble," he said.  
  
"Me either... Hey, wait for us." Bant dashed off to catch up to the group, which was halfway to the next building. Nosnibor scurried after her.  
  
The next building was the petting zoo. There were lots of animals, and even some the children could ride, including the four-legged riding animals from Alderaan with long tails and flowing manes.  
  
Qui-Gon kept a close eye on the children while they were around the animals. The last thing he needed right now was to have to take care of any sort of incident involving younglings.  
  
Fortunately, there were none... aside from when Obi-Wan thought the Tarangian malla was about to bite his hand off so he pulled it back and the food he held went flying in all directions. That, at least, was nothing Qui-Gon could not handle.  
  
It did, however, bring up Reeft's favorite subject. "Master Jinn, I'm hungry. Is it time for lunch yet?"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed as he watched the malla eat up the spilled pellets. "Almost."  
  
After escaping from the animals with all hands intact, the group made its way to the dining hall for a quick lunch.  
  
Once the nutritious but delicious lunch was downed, Qui-Gon and his horde of young ones headed to the gardens and greenhouse. These were not like the artificial gardens on Coruscant but were instead natural areas conducive to flowers. They were just as well tended as the Temple gardens, but there held a special brilliance in this place. Qui-Gon was particularly receptive to it through his strength in the Living Force.  
  
They followed the meandering path through the green patches. "Master, Master," Obi-Wan called from beside Qui-Gon, who looked down. "I picked this for you." The initiate held up a yellow cup-shaped flower on a long green stem.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon grinned, and Obi-Wan smiled sweetly in return.  
  
As they were making their way to the day's final location, the big Master noticed Bant was getting a little behind. He guessed she must have been getting tired; after all, she was the youngest and the smallest. He gently hefted her into his arms, slipping the yellow bud into her hand so he could better support her.  
  
"Thank you, Master Jinn," she whispered wearily.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at her and quietly replied, "We'll let those dirty old boys walk."  
  
She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
As they approached the building that housed the museum, Qui-Gon thought it unfortunate that their schedule had brought them here last. The children were too young to appreciate the art and historical artifacts, so it would likely be a rather dull way to end the day.  
  
As he suspected, the exhibits held little interest for his charges. Obi-Wan started staring at him and giving him his look. Qui-Gon knew what he was doing and only gave his stern Master look in return. Finally, Obi-Wan blurted it out.  
  
"Master, will you carry me?"  
  
"No," was the blunt reply.  
  
"But you're carrying Bant!"  
  
"She's younger than you, Obi-Wan, and you aren't even tired. Now keep walking, little one."  
  
Obi-Wan adopted his indignant pout, but there was nothing he could do to change Qui-Gon's mind and even young as he was he knew it.  
  
So he turned his attention elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, Garen, come over here."  
  
"What is it, Obi?"  
  
"Look at that big bug up there. I want a closer look at it." Obi-Wan, speaking in hushed tones, pointed to a green moth pinned in a display case.  
  
"But we'll get in trouble... won't we?"  
  
"Nuh uh." Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. When the Jedi's back was turned, he grabbed Garen's wrist. "Come on!"  
  
The two boys ducked under the rope perimeter and rushed toward the display, but as they got within a meter of it, an alarm started to beep at them, and they hastily scuttled back to the proper side of the barrier. The alert ceased when they did so. Qui-Gon turned, slowly so as not to disturb Bant, when he heard the alarm. All he saw were two innocent faces looking at him.  
  
"All right, you two, get over here before you get left behind." They scampered to his side. "That's better. Come along, we have one more stop."  
  
He led them to the area where science experiments were set up. The children's excitement was suddenly renewed as they rushed to play with the presentations. Qui-Gon woke Bant so she could join in, taking back Obi-Wan's flower and tucking it in his hair.  
  
After a frantic few minutes of keeping them from breaking anything, it was time to go. "All right, children, come here, stay together." Once again, he had a storm of whirlwinds flying around him.  
  
"All right, this will stop right now or there'll be no ice cream when we get home."  
  
All motion stopped except for Garen until Obi-Wan and Bant grabbed him.  
  
"I thought so." Qui-Gon sighed to himself; dessert was not originally part of the planned day, and now he would have to make sure they got some. He looked at the still bodies around him and listened to the quiet, and he decided it was worth it.  
  
He would only come to regret this decision a short while later when he had to clean up after the ice cream fight. 


	8. This Means War!

Troublemaker, Part 8: This Means War!  
  
Sitting outside the Comet's Delight, Qui-Gon surveyed the zoo that was his responsibility. The children were quietly chatting and eating their ice cream. There had been no incidents so far...  
  
"Master Jinn, can I have some more ice cream... please?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the little Dresselian, ready to say no, but when he saw how sad Reeft looked he found himself compelled to give in. /You're getting soft, Jinn,/ he thought.  
  
He took the boy back to the serving window, satisfied that the others would remain calm for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, Obi, the ice cream goes in your mouth, not on your tunic," Nosnibor called, noticing the mess down his friend's front.  
  
"Yeah, well," Obi-Wan scooped up a spoonful of Taron's ice cream from beside him and bending back the utensil flung the dessert at Nosnibor, "take that." It missed him but instead smacked into Garen.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Taron yelled. He grabbed what little of Obi-Wan's ice cream that had not been either eaten or dripped on his clothes and dumped it on him. At the same time Garen was retaliating and both Obi-Wan and Taron were struck. It was not long before the others joined in and an all-out ice cream war started.  
  
When Qui-Gon returned and saw the children laughing and tossing ice cream all about, he froze dead in his tracks. Reeft happily downed his new portion without seeming to notice what his friends were up to, even when he was smacked in the face by the flying snack. He licked his lips and returned to his own dish; the delicious treat was too dear to him to waste.  
  
Qui-Gon on the other hand was a little more shocked by the scene. "Stop this!" The little ones stopped suddenly, abruptly remembering about their chaperone. Six heads lowered to gaze at the hard grey ground.  
  
"Who started this?" the Master demanded, looking at the soiled initiates before him.  
  
No one spoke for a moment. Not wanting to tattle on her best friend but not wanting Master Jinn upset either, without looking up, Bant said, "I did, Master Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon was doubtful, but before he could say anything Obi-Wan's head jerked up. "No! It was me, Master, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Looking at the Master, Obi-Wan's face flushed when he realized he had been made to confess. "But it's Nosnibor's fault! He made me do it!"  
  
"Well, I would say you are all guilty of participating, except Reeft of course." Beside him Reeft gave a toothy, ice creamy grin. "If this is how you behave when I take you for a treat, we won't be going again." The already downcast children looked further repentant.  
  
"Now come along, we've got to get you home and cleaned up." Qui-Gon sighed; it was going to be more of a punishment for him to have to clean up the initiates and get them in fresh clothes. He would have to think up a really good punishment for them; maybe he would put them in an extra one of Master Yoda's classes. With that thought in mind and an odd smile on his face, he herded his charges home. 


	9. Cold and Warm

Troublemaker, Part 9: Cold and Warm  
  
Qui-Gon tried to get comfortable on his sleep mat. After the trip to the Jedi park, he had thought this little camping trip back to Letinn would be good. He could get to spend some time alone with Obi-Wan, just the two of them, no initiates, no Masters, no classes, and no missions. They had spent the day hiking, swimming, watching the wildlife, and all the other fun things he could think of.  
  
In retrospect, it may not have been the best idea, considering Obi-Wan spent virtually, no, actually every day he was at the Temple with him. He was also discovering that one of Obi-Wan's favorite pastimes was complaining, which he did in abundance. Not that it made Qui-Gon love him less; it was just very irritating. After all, he only did it for attention, and Qui-Gon did not know how he could possibly give him any more.  
  
"Master?" came the voice from beside him, which should have been asleep under the starry sky.  
  
"What?" came the almost frustrated answer.  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Go to sleep, Obi-Wan."  
  
"But I'm cold!"  
  
"You have plenty of blankets. You should not be cold."  
  
"But I am!"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He knew what the child was after.  
  
"Come here." He sat up, and a second later, a small bundle bolted into his midsection.  
  
"Fank you, Master," Obi-Wan said as he curled into the Master, the cold night making him sound even more childish.  
  
"Ow, Obi-Wan, that's my spleen!" Qui-Gon tried to keep the boy from burrowing into his torso while still keeping him warm.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you know Jedi have to learn to live in cold and warm places. They don't always have their Masters there to keep them warm."  
  
"I'm not a Jedi." Obi-Wan seemed not to understand.  
  
"Not yet, but you will be, unless of course you kill your poor old Master first." He was still trying to keep his internal organs internal.  
  
"Obi-Wan, relax. I have you." The child finally ceased to dig into the Master's belly. Qui-Gon heaved a sigh of relief that he was still intact.  
  
"Fank you, Master. I wuv you!" Obi-Wan said from his new, warm bed area.  
  
"No, you don't. If you really loved me, you wouldn't give me such trouble," Qui-Gon joked, but Obi-Wan seemed to misunderstand again. His little eyes looked up at the Master.   
  
"But I do!" he insisted. "I wuv you, Master!" His turquoise eyes misted over.  
  
"Oh, child." Qui-Gon framed the boy's face in his hands. "I know you do." He would never doubt the boy's love for him. "Sometimes though your actions seem to indicate otherwise." At the blank look he received, he decided to rephrase what he had said. "You act like you don't, even though you do."  
  
"Me sorry, Master Qui-Gon. I'll try to do better." One little hand curled around two of Qui-Gon's thick fingers. "We still friends?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, little one, we're still friends."  
  
"Good." Obi-Wan yawned. Qui-Gon pulled the blanket snuggly around them and lay down with the young boy tucked against him.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon still smiled, thinking he would hear one of Obi-Wan's sweet, childish affections.  
  
"I'm still cold."  
  
Qui-Gon's smile fell into a teeth-grinding grimace. It was going to be a very long night. 


	10. Monsters and Masters

Troublemaker, Part 10: Monsters and Masters  
  
It was late and as dark out as Coruscant ever got. Master Trajun was checking on the slumbering crechelings when she heard screaming and a young voice calling her name. Before she could get far, a figure ran into the darkened room and hid behind her. Not to the Master's surprise, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Help me!" he cried.  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"There are monsters in my room! They're going to get me!"  
  
Knight Tahl, who had also been watching the younglings, came over and looked down at the shaking boy. "This is what happens when you insist on hearing ghost stories before bed, young man."  
  
"B-but Master Qui-Gon always tells me a bedtime story." One of the children stirred in bed and made a noise. Obi-Wan jumped at the sound. "What was that?"  
  
The women chuckled. "Just one of the babies, trying to sleep, like you ought to be doing," Mola Li said as she made sure the little one was all right.  
  
"I don't think Qui-Gon would allow you to hear about monsters and ghosts, dear little Obi-Wan." Tahl bent and picked him up. "Come on, back where you belong before you wake the whole Temple." He clung to her neck as though his life depended on it, which he felt it did.  
  
"Speaking of Jinn, I'll go call him," Master Trajun said, then left the room.  
  
When Qui-Gon arrived, he met Tahl outside the door to Obi-Wan's shared quarters. She was rocking him to keep him calm. "Mola said Obi-Wan won't sleep. What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"There are monsters in his room."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned. "Why would he think that? I'll take him now," he said as he reached out.  
  
Tahl pulled away. "I think I can handle an eight-year-old boy. Besides, he's almost asleep."  
  
"Mas... er..." Obi-Wan stirred and reached a little hand for Qui-Gon, who clasped it in his own.  
  
"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, you're safe."  
  
They quietly entered the room, but as soon as Tahl laid his head upon the pillow, Obi-Wan jumped. "No! I'm scared!"  
  
"Do you want me to check for the monsters? If I find any, I'll scare them away."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, pwease."  
  
Qui-Gon checked under the sleepcouch. "Nothing here." He looked under Garen's sleepcouch and under all the others, in the closets, and in the drawers. "All clear, little one. Time to sleep now."  
  
Obi-Wan pulled the covers over his head, and Tahl pulled them down again. "You can't sleep like that."  
  
"But the monsters will get me! Will you stay with me? Please!"  
  
"No, we won't, Obi-Wan. You aren't exactly alone anyway," Qui-Gon said and gestured to the other children.  
  
"But they're asleep... Does that mean the monsters will get them first and I can escape?"  
  
Qui-Gon sat on the sleepcouch and took Obi-Wan's hand. "There is no such thing as monsters, child."  
  
"Uh huh," Obi-Wan said in a doubtful tone.  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought about the question for a moment. "No..." he said half questioningly.  
  
"No, I would not," Qui-Gon affirmed. "Now sleep. We will stay for a moment. Close your eyes."  
  
His Master's gentle voice calmed Obi-Wan and he soon relaxed until sleep washed over him like a cool breeze. Tahl and Qui-Gon slipped out of the room.  
  
They had not gone far, however, when they heard a noise and a cry. Looking back in, they found Obi-Wan with a pillow over him and Garen across the room giggling.  
  
Returning Garen's pillow, they put the two back to sleep.  
  
"At first, I thought I was being attacked by a pillow monster, but it was just Garen," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes, you're both little monsters," Qui-Gon responded. "No pillow fights!"  
  
"Yes, Master," both boys said.  
  
Finally satisfied the night's mischief was over, the Masters exited once again.  
  
"You know, he really takes after you."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Qui-Gon said, raising his eyebrows. "I was never like that."  
  
"Whatever you say, Jinn," Tahl answered laughing. 


	11. Not Always so Easy

Troublemaker, Part 11: Not Always so Easy  
  
"I liked your presentation in the science fair." Obi-Wan and his close friend Bant were walking down the hallway talking after class.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Bant. Master Jinn helped me with it." He was on his way to see the Master now.  
  
"Well, I better go. See ya tomorrow, Obi," the Mon Calimarian girl said and turned down the hall.  
  
"See ya," Obi-Wan replied, watching her go. He turned to go to Qui-Gon's quarters when he bumped into another initiate going the opposite way, their collision sending Obi-Wan's books to the floor. Obi-Wan swallowed when he saw his archnemesis Bruck Chun before him and quickly stooped to retrieve the dropped books, hoping he could get away before Bruck could make a scene.  
  
As he was reaching for the last book, Bruck seized it. Obi-Wan tried to grab it back. "Give me that!"  
  
"Why should I?" Bruck sneered. Though they were both nine years old, Bruck was slightly older and had grown faster, so he thought he could bully whomever he felt inclined to, and he was often inclined when Obi-Wan was around.  
  
"It's mine, Bruck. Let go." Obi-Wan tried to pull the book from his grasp.  
  
"Well... all right." Bruck suddenly released the book, causing Obi-Wan, who was still pulling away, to go reeling backward, losing his balance and falling on the floor with a thud, his books again scattered about him.  
  
The white-haired antagonist and his friends all laughed. "Nice going, Oafy-Wan," Bruck sniggered at him.  
  
Obi-Wan fought back his anger and hurt. He hated that nickname. He did not understand why Bruck was always so mean to him. He had never done anything to him. He did not think Bruck paid much attention in his classes because he was pretty sure a Jedi was not supposed to be so cruel to anybody.  
  
Obi-Wan turned his face to the floor so they could not see how upset he was and gathered his books one more time. When the crowd of tormentors had gone, satisfied with their humiliation of the little initiate, Obi-Wan got to his feet and ran home, at least it was what he considered his home with Master Qui-Gon.  
  
He walked in and did not see Qui-Gon so he laid his books on a table. "Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon hurried out when he heard the woeful call, and when he saw the tear-drenched face and the arms reaching for him he immediately lifted the unhappy child to rest his head on his shoulder. "What's the matter, my child?"  
  
Obi-Wan did not answer, merely cried his little heart out on the Master's shoulder. He curled one arm around the Master's neck and reached up with the other to grab a fistful of Qui-Gon's long hair as he did when he needed the Master. Qui-Gon gently rocked him and rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for the tears to ebb.  
  
When the child in his arms was no longer shaking with sobs and had released him, Qui-Gon tried again to find what was wrong. "What happened, Obi-Wan?" he asked tenderly. He was answered with only a sniffle. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Bruck," Obi-Wan quietly replied, "was picking on me again. I didn't do anything to him. He's just so mean!"  
  
Qui-Gon recalled Obi-Wan telling him about bullies bothering him before, but it had never driven him to tears, not that Qui-Gon knew about anyway. He knew it was a problem many children had to deal with, but he did not like the treatment his Obi-Wan was receiving. He would have to do something about it.  
  
"Shh, Obi-Wan. It's all right now." Qui-Gon kissed the boy's nose. "How about we go find Bruck and straighten this out?"  
  
"No." Obi-Wan shook his head adamantly.  
  
"No?" Qui-Gon did not understand why Obi-Wan would not want him to take care of the bully.  
  
"I don't wanna see them again," Obi-Wan explained with another sniffle. "I just wanna stay here with you."  
  
Qui-Gon could understand Obi-Wan's reluctance to face his adversaries, but he knew it was not best to leave it at that. "We don't have to go right now, but we will go, Obi-Wan." The child whimpered at his statement. "Don't worry, child, I will be with you. Just rest for now." Qui-Gon continued rocking him until he was asleep.  
  
Qui-Gon sat down, positioning Obi-Wan in his lap. The little boy buried his face in the Master's tunics, needing the warmth of one who loved him. Qui-Gon let him rest for a while, deciding to use the time to relax. He wanted to remedy the situation, but he did not want to act in anger. He was after peace, not vengeance.  
  
It deeply bothered the Master that someone had been cruel to the child he held so close to his heart. The tears he saw on the sweet round face upset him like very few things could. He would not let it happen again.  
  
When he had centered himself and he thought Obi-Wan had rested long enough, he roused the boy and carried him to see the initiates.  
  
They walked in while all the younglings were playing and causing quite a noise. Classes had just ended so the children were excited to be out of their lessons. Qui-Gon did not know which one was Bruck so he asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"That one, over there," Obi-Wan whispered in the Master's ear, "with the white hair." He pointed to the corner where Bruck and his cohorts were huddled. Qui-Gon thought they looked like a bunch of little thugs, but realizing he was quite biased he tried to consider the matter fairly. Qui-Gon stepped over to them.  
  
"Initiate Chun," he said.  
  
Bruck turned around and jumped when he saw who was there but quickly covered it up and bowed in respect. "How may I help you, Master Jinn?"  
  
"Obi-Wan tells me you and he haven't been getting along as well as you should. Why is that?"  
  
"Me and Obi, not gettin' along? I don't know what you mean, Master Jinn. Obi and I are pals. Isn't that right, Obi?" Obi-Wan just buried his face in Qui-Gon's neck, not wanting to see Bruck's eyes laughing at him any more. Qui-Gon did not miss the smirks and snickers behind Bruck.  
  
Qui-Gon knew he could not really prove Bruck had done anything to Obi-Wan, but he also knew Obi-Wan was not lying. "I don't want to hear about anything more happening between you two or you will be in very big trouble. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Bruck suppressed his angry grimace. "Certainly, there won't be any trouble, Master Jinn, I promise."  
  
Faced with leaving or staying to hear Bruck lie straight to his face some more, Qui-Gon wisely chose to leave. Returning to his quarters, he set Obi-Wan down on the sofa. Obi-Wan tried to grab onto his sleeve, but Qui-Gon took his little hands in his big paw and said, "Obi-Wan, I'm going to go talk to Master Trajun. If Bruck or anybody else bothers you again, I want you to tell me or her or any of the other Masters. Now you stay here and I will be back soon."  
  
Master Trajun was not surprised by what Qui-Gon had to say about Bruck and assured him she would keep an even closer eye on him and on Obi-Wan too.  
  
When Qui-Gon returned, Obi-Wan was not on the couch where he had been left. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon looked around and finally found him in the bedroom; at least, he found a lump under the covers on his bed. His pensive frown became an amused grin as he entered and sat on the edge of the bed. "Now I wonder where Obi-Wan could have gone," he said to the room.  
  
"I'm right here, Master," came a muffled reply.  
  
Qui-Gon feigned surprise. "What? Where? I hear Obi-Wan, but I don't see him."  
  
"Right here!" Obi-Wan pulled the cover up so his little face was peeking out, jumping back slightly upon finding the Master so close.  
  
"There you are." Qui-Gon looked at the little cheeks wet with tears and the pale eyes looking at him with what he might have thought was fear. "What are you doing under there?"  
  
"Hiding." The answer was just a squeak.  
  
"Why are you hiding?" he asked evenly.  
  
"You're mad at me, aren't you? You think I made all that up 'cause o' what Bruck said, don't you? Well, he was lying! 'Cause he doesn't like me." Obi-Wan paused to sniffle. "No one does."  
  
Qui-Gon reached out to touch him, but Obi-Wan pulled away. "Obi-Wan, I believe you, and don't ever say no one likes you. I do." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, still huddled under the bedding, and pulled him into the protective ring of his arms. "Obi-Wan, I love you. You know how special you are to me."  
  
Obi-Wan pouted fiercely at him, little eyes on fire, burning with the pain of one too many teasings. "Yeah, special. Bruck says I'm special enough to ship off to the Agricorps right now, and he's right too!"  
  
Qui-Gon did not say anything at once. He did gather Obi-Wan up in the cradle of his arms just as he did when the child was smaller. He smiled at the thought of the baby that would sleep in his devoted embrace, wrapped in fabric just as he was now.  
  
After a moment of looking at the discouraged visage, he spoke very gently. "You will be my Padawan, child. You know that. Even though there is no shame in working in the Agricorps, you also know better than to listen to bullies who only want to upset you. You /are/ special, Obi-Wan. You are the most important thing I have. You, Obi-Wan, and no one else. You are like a son to me, as though you are my very own child. That means that no one can take your place, and that I would do anything for you. I know you are too young to truly understand that, but you know I am here for you, and you know I love you."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned against him, looking up into the soft gaze, knowing he was as safe as could be in the leonine Master's care. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.  
  
A large finger delicately brushed a soft cheek, soothing away the fear and worry. "You haven't had your story yet. Would you like it now?" Obi-Wan nodded. "All right." He thought for a moment, and then a faint grin graced his worn features.  
  
"Once, there was a very small little boy who didn't have anyone to love him, and he was alone," Qui-Gon began quietly. "There was another who was also lost, a man who had no one to love. One day the man found the little boy, and seeing that they were both all alone, he thought that he should take the little one with him, but he was afraid to love him because the last one he had loved left him. However, the man soon realized that he needed to love, and the little boy became very special to him, and they grew very close. The boy's love healed the man who found him, and made everything good again.  
  
"Do you know whom that little boy is, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan shook his rapidly tiring head. "He's you." Qui-Gon tapped Obi-Wan's nose, making the boy giggle.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at the boy reclining in his hold. "Shh, my little blanket, rest. You'll be all right now." He tucked the loop of sheet safely around the coppery locks, finally making the boy smile the bright grin he was famous for. Apparently unaware he was being treated like a baby, or perhaps because of it, Obi-Wan fell asleep in the warm confines of his makeshift bed, safe and secure. 


	12. My Hero

Author's note: It's been a while. Sorry about that, especially since I've had this done for some time. I don't know when the next will be up, I haven't been writing too much, but it'll get done. It might wait until I have another story, which I started a long time ago, to kinda (not really) go along with it. There'll probably be some other stories up before that. Let's just see how it goes.  
  
******  
  
Troublemaker, Part 12: My Hero  
  
"Hello, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan will be out in a moment. He is just getting dressed."  
  
"Thank you, Mola." Qui-Gon nodded to the Twi'lek. He sat for a moment until the other Master approached him with a datapad in hand.  
  
"Qui-Gon, did you read this essay Obi-Wan wrote about you?" she asked in her lilting accent.  
  
Jinn shook his head. "About me? What is it, some sort of profile?"  
  
"Not exactly. Here." She handed him the datapad. "Have a look for yourself."  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon sat and looked at the document. He immediately recognized Obi-Wan's scrawling handwriting but also noted it was becoming more refined.  
  
Expecting to read about his past missions and other history, Qui-Gon began to read the essay:  
  
*  
  
The great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn is my hero. He is a powerful Jedi and strong in the Living Force, but he is also kind and gentle. He takes good care of me. One day I want to be just like him.  
  
Master Jinn helps a lot of people. He is going to teach me how to also. I am going to be his Padawan, but I have to get a little bigger first. Then we will go on missions to other planets and help people because it is the right thing to do.  
  
Master Jinn is the best lightsabre fighter in the whole Temple. I just got to start learning how to duel. I am not very good yet, but Master says I am learning quickly. I am going to practice a lot so I can fight like him. He says to be my best, all I have to do is try. He is so wise.  
  
I am very thankful that I have Master Qui-Gon to look after me. If he hadn't found me when I was really little, I don't know where I would be now. Definitely not in training to be a Jedi. He is my protector. He is like a big gas giant planet and I am the little rocky inner planet. He protects me from the big mean asteroids that want to smash my face in. Plus he is a lot bigger than I am.  
  
I am going to be a strong Jedi like Master Jinn. I will work very hard to be as good as he is. I want to make him proud, because he is my hero.  
  
*  
  
When he was finished, Qui-Gon had to wipe away the moisture from the corner of his eye. He had not realized how much Obi-Wan looked up to him. He did not know what to say.  
  
He stood and held out the pad to Mola Li, but she did not take it. "Hold on to it, Qui-Gon. The children were asked to write about someone they admire, their hero as it were," she explained. "Some chose an historical figure they were studying, several chose Master Yoda or another Council member, and Obi-Wan chose you. He learns a lot from you. It's really very sweet." She was giving him a big smile.  
  
"Yes, that's one word for it," he said when he regained his voice, returning her grin.  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan put in an appearance. As soon as Qui-Gon saw him, he lifted the little one in a big hug. Not understanding what it was for but then not caring either, Obi-Wan happily hugged him back.  
  
Qui-Gon held out the datapad. "Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
Obi-Wan took it in his little hands and held it against his chest as if to hide it. "You weren't sposed to see that, Master."  
  
"Why not, little one?"  
  
Obi-Wan's cheeks had turned pink. "I didn't want you to see how silly it is."  
  
"It isn't silly. I am touched that you would write this about me. There's just one thing: I am proud of you already, and this essay is just one of the reasons."  
  
"It's how I feel, Master. You're the best Jedi! I wanna be just like you."  
  
"No, child, you will be so much better, but I will teach you everything I know."  
  
Obi-Wan's classic shy smile appeared. "Master?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?"  
  
The child wrapped him in another hug. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"It's my pleasure." It was truly a joy to have Obi-Wan in his life. Qui-Gon was eager to take him as apprentice, but he did not want to lose the moments like this. Looking at the precious young face, Qui-Gon vowed that they never would. 


End file.
